


His lover, in danger

by BlueRabbits



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Sebastian, Demons, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Smut, Victorian era, changing the plot of kuroshitsuji II, ciel is older in this, mommy ciel, pregnant ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: So basically I'm changing the plot to be that Ciel gets pregnant at the end of season one and Sebastian is super protective daddy mode in season 2 but alois and Claude have to fuck shit up as usual





	His lover, in danger

I AGED CIEL UP TO BE LIKE 17-18 BECAUSE I FEEL WEIRD WRITING A FULLY GROWN MAN AND A 13 YEAR OLD

 

 

Ciel felt the cool stone touch his skin and he opened his eyes, Sebastian was right in front of him and the butlers crimson red eyes flashed. He wasn't scared of the demon in front of him, he came to terms with his fate.

He closed his eyes upon Sebastian's instruction and waited for it all to end. He gripped the bench tightly and waited for Sebastian to take his soul but instead he felt soft lips on his own, his eyes snapped open wide when Sebastian made his way to Ciel's neck and a small moan escaped the young earls mouth.

"Do you like that my lord?" Sebastian asked and Ciel dug his fingers into the demons back.

"Please" he begged and the demon butler chuckled,

"Patience young master"

Sebastian was not gentle and he quickly removed the clothing off of them both, he looked down at Ciel's small and pale naked body and lay him on his tailcoat that he splayed on the ground, Sebastian attacked Ciel's body with his mouth and took in all the little sounds he was making.

He pressed his finger to the young earls mouth and Ciel looked at him,

"Suck" was all he said and Ciel took the slender fingers into his mouth and that nearly made Sebastian come straight away.

He pulled his fingers away and then spread Ciel's legs more so he had better access to his entrance and pressed a finger in. He prepped him sloppily but made sure that he was decently stretched. He wasn't going to brag but he did have a lot going on down there.

Sebastian got on top of Ciel and pulled his thighs up with his large hands and prodded at his entrance. He claimed the earls mouth in his own as he entered him and Ciel dug his nails into the butlers back and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"More" he gasped and Sebastian started thrusting into him. He was not gentle at all and just pounded into Ciel hard and fast. The sweet delicious moans coming from his mouth brought the demon closer to release at every thrust.

He knew the earl was close when he felt him clench around him tightly and the demon groaned and slammed his hips into him making Ciel cry out Sebastian's name.

"I'm close, Sebastian" he wailed and the butler sucked marks into his neck.

"Me too" he replied and rammed his hips into the young lords, sure to leave bruises and the difficulty to walk on Ciel's part with how hard he was slamming into him.

Ciel was waiting for Sebastian to take his soul any minute. He was preparing for it. Moan after moan came from his mouth and he knew that he was going to come soon. As soon as the demon hit that sweet spot inside him he wailed again and came with a loud screech of Sebastian's name and lay limp as the demon finished himself off deep inside him.

He waited then for Sebastian to take his soul. To feed himself of the meal he had spent nearly 4 years protecting. But it still didn't come, Ciel felt Sebastian pull out and winced at the dull ache. He was then sat up and Ciel was sure that Sebastian would take his soul now but instead something was wrapped around him. Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian fully dressed; apart from his tailcoat, and trying to get Ciel's white button up back on him.

"Why aren't you taking my soul?" He asked and the butler looked at him.

"Our contract is done but I do not wish to take your soul" he sighed and looked at the earl.

"Why not? We agreed on this!"

"I believe there's this thing called love that I am experiencing" he replied and Ciel's eyes widened,

"What?"

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. I do not wish to devour your soul when I have you all to myself" he said and kissed the young masters lips passionately.

That was the first time Sebastian has ever called him by his actual name and it changed something inside Ciel. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled him in closer. They eventually pulled apart because Ciel is still human and there were genuine smiles on both their faces.

"I love you too, Sebastian" Ciel replied back and the demons smile widened. He quickly dressed the young earl and picked him up bridal style. Taking him back to the Manor House to see the damage and live their lives as a new couple.


End file.
